umsfandomcom-20200214-history
Unterganger Bank
Unterganger Bank is a chain of banks run and owned by Gokyr586. There are currently 2 branches built, one located near the Temple of the Hall of Fame in Unterganger City, the other which occupies the 2nd floor of the Athyras State Building. Gokyr586 plans to expand the bank to more areas in the future. The Unterganger Bank uses the Eye of Ender as its trademark. Unterganger City Branch The branch located in Unterganger City is the main building of the bank itself, consisting of three floors. The first floor is the main lobby, where players can register for a bank account at the various bank counters. There are also automated teller machines(ATMs) for players to quickly withdraw and deposit their items. The second floor is the bank room. Once a player has registered for an account in the lobby, they are allocated to one of the chests in the room, known in the bank as lots. There are a total of 64 lots in the bank room, divided into four sections. The third floor is the bank office, which is accessed by staff members only. All the floors in the bank are connected by a long ladder right at the very centre of each floor. There used to be a circular column of beacons surrounding the ladder, but was removed during construction of the building due to comments from some players on the server. In its place, a Central Beacon Memorial was built in memory of the beacon column. Now, there is one beacon on the roof of the building which projects a beam only at night. Sometime in 2015, someone upgraded the the original stairway to a new one with a label marked "FIRST UNTERGANGER BANK". The area outside the entrance was also decorated with sponge structures which were then replaced by trees. Till this day, whoever did this is unknown. UBankCityEntrance.jpg|The entrance to the building. UBankCityBomoh.jpg|Raja Bomoh Portect Our Monies! UBankCityMailbox.jpg|The bank mailbox. UBankCityPosters.jpg|Posters line the glass walls of the lobby. UBankCityATM.jpg|The ATM machines. UBankCityCounter.jpg|The bank counters. UBankCityCentralBeaconMemorial.jpg|The Central Beacon Memorial. UBankCityLadder.jpg|The ladder connecting all three floors. UBankCityBankRoom.jpg|The bank room located on the second floor. UBankCityStaffEntrance.jpg|The entrance to the bank office on the third floor. UBankCityBookshelf.jpg|Bookshelves in the bank office. UBankCityStaffTables.jpg|The staff tables. UBankCityLockers.jpg|The workers' lockers. UBankCityDatabase.jpg|The bank database, containing past records of the bank that have been archived. UBankCityBeacon.jpg|The beacon on the roof that shines brightly during the night. Athyras Branch The Athyras Branch is located in the second floor of the Athyras State Building. It is divided into two sections, the bank room and the staff room, with a small hallway in the middle. The bank room contains the ATMs and the storage lots, together with a bank counter. The staff room, apart from the staff tables and bookshelves, also has a small mainframe computer built by Gokyr586. The computer is currently under product testing and will be implemented in the other banks once the model is complete. UBankAthyr.jpg UBankAthyrPosters.jpg|The entrance to the bank room, lined with posters. UBankAthyrBankRoom.jpg|The bank room. UBankAthyrCounter.jpg|The bank counter. UBankAthyrOfficeDoors.jpg|The entrance to the staff room. UBankAthyrOffice.jpg|The staff room. UBankAthyrPC.jpg|Mainframe computer built by Gokyr586. Category:Institutions Category:Establishments